This is an application by the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC), an NIH-designated Hispanic Center for Excellence, for a CO6 Construction Grant to build out three laboratories in its Cancer Center. The Cancer Center's laboratories are in the 2 1/2-year-old state-of-the-art Molecular Biology Research Building on the UIC Medical Campus. Two of the laboratory double modules of 1200 square feet are functional and occupies by three faculty members. Funds are requested to build out the remaining three adjacent laboratories to strengthen our translational research effort in the Developmental Therapeutics Program. Two laboratories will be for expansion of present and future cancer research programs and the third will be for consolidation of cell culture efforts among four principal investigators. A vector laboratory will be build for the Center's nascent gene therapy program, and a small room will be built for fluorescence microscopy. Two present cell culture laboratories will be vacated in the consolidation. One of these vacated laboratories will be used for human tumor work, and the other will house the Center's imaging instrumentation. The vector, microscope, tumor, and imaging laboratories will be available for all Cancer Center Members. Our long-term objective for the Cancer Center is to offer the citizens of the State of Illinois, and especially our medically "at-risk" Hispanic and African-American minority neighbors, novel and effective cancer screening, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention programs at the State's flagship medical school. The requested funds will enable us to develop our translation research efforts to complement ongoing basic and clinical cancer research programs.